1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of devices which support the lower arm, wrists and hands during the performance of repetitive tasks such as typing, data entry, parts assembly, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many personal and job-related tasks involve the use of computer keyboards, calculators and other data entry devices which require a person to have his or her arms and hands extended in front of the person's body for long durations. In addition, other tasks, such as assembly work, sewing, needlework, knitting, painting, or the like, require the arms and hands to be likewise extended. As a result of repeated periods of arm and hand extension, many persons have developed injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome. In addition, because of aging, accidents, or certain diseases, some persons no longer have the ability to perform relatively simple tasks which require arm and hand extension. A number of devices have been developed to reduce the effects of such extension. For example, wrist pads are available to place in front of a keyboard to elevate the wrists and thereby change the angle of the hands with respect to the keyboard. Such wrist pads do not however assist the user when the user has to move his or her hands from side-to-side on the keyboard. In particular, if a person has weak muscles or the like, the person may be unable to move freely about the keyboard. Thus, additional assistance for using keyboards and for performing other tasks requiring arm and hand extension is desirable.